Try A Little Tenderness
by KayRich13
Summary: Sequel to "These Arms Of Mine"


**Hello my dears, here is the sequel to "These Arms Of Mine" if you haven't read that yet you might want to do so. Secondly I would like to give a big thank you to Jenna & Kristyn for encouraging me to go ahead and write this. I'm thinking that this will be a one shot only, but if you want more let me know! Enjoy! **

The sun shone brightly through the blinds in Will's bedroom, which awoke Emma from her deep slumber. She lay there, in the shadow of the late morning sun grinning like a complete idioit. Last night had been absolutely amazing, and it was so magical. She felt like a whole new woman. She closed her eyes replaying the night's events, she remembered his soft kisses, but most of all, she remembered the feel his electrifying touch. A touch, that even just the mere thought of it sent a roaring wave of chills down her spine. As Emma was just lying there comfortably, lost in the haziness of amazing and dreamy thoughts, she swore that she could still here the faint sounds and voice of Otis Redding playing somewhere in the background. Only this time, it was a different song then the one that was playing the night before.

Within a matter of seconds, she shot up out of bed, being pulled away from her dreamy state. She soon remembered that last night was Tuesday night, which now meant that it was Wednesday morning. Completely and utterly panic stricken, she got up, put her nightgown back on, the germs being the very least of her worries at the moment. She ran down the hallway to find Will, as she practically tripped over her own two feet.

She was about to call for him, but stopped dead in her tracks when she found him in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast. Will stood there simply shirtless as he was facing the stove, flipping each of the pancakes one by one. She watched him intently, as he continued cooking. The muscles of his back flexed with every little move he made. Emma watched in awe still mesmerized by just how beautiful and fit his body was. She stood there, just watching him as the music of Otis continued to play, and he began to sing along.

_"Oh, she may be weary  
Young girls they do get weary  
Wearing that same old shaggy dress, yeah yeah  
But when she gets weary  
"Try a little tenderness, yeah yeah"_

Will spun around and smiled, as he saw Emma blushing a fiery red. She looked adorable as always, but this morning something was different, good different, she seemed to have this new glow about her. He only hoped that he would get to see this beautiful glow every morning from now on.

_"You know she's waiting  
Just anticipating  
For things that she'll never never never never possess, yeah yeah  
But while she's there waiting, without them  
Try a little tenderness (that's all you gotta do)"_

He smiled at her again, as he took her hands in his, and the two of them swayed to the music together. As they stood together, their feet barley moving against the tile floor, Will leaned in, moved his arms, wrapping them around her waist, and held her close against him singing the next verse in her ear. Emma sighed heavily, feeling their bodies press closer together; his lips almost meeting her ear, causing her to shiver.

"_It's not just sentimental, no no no  
She has her grief and care, yeah yeah yeah  
But the soft words they are spoke so gentle, yeah  
It makes it easier, easier to bare, yeah"_

Emma's body began to go limp, at the sound of his voice softy hitting her eardrum. Will smiled sheepishly knowing exactly the kind of effect he was having on her, and somehow managed to pull her even closer and placed a soft sweet kiss to her lips before singing the next verse as he spun her around.

_"You won't regret it, no no  
Some girls they don't forget it  
Love is their only happiness, yeah  
But it's all so easy  
All you gotta do is try, try a little tenderness, yeah  
All you gotta do is man, hold her where you want her"_

Then suddenly, Will dropped to his knees and took Emma's hand and placed a soft kiss to it as sang the very last part of the song, trying to match Otis's high screaming pitch. Emma began giggling uncontrollably at the sight.

_"Squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave her  
Get to her drop drop  
Just try a little tenderness, ooh yeah yeah yeah  
You got to know how to love her, man, you'll be surprised, man  
You've got to squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave  
You've got to hold her and rub her softly  
Try a little tenderness, ooh yeah yeah yeah  
You've got to rub her gentle man, don't bruise her, no no  
You've got to love her, squeeze her, don't tease her  
Gotta drop nah nah nah drop  
Try a little tenderness, yeah, watch her groove  
You've gotta to know what to do, man  
Take this advice"_

As the song faded into silence, Will stood back up at Emma's level. He looked deeply into her big brown eyes, his lips just barely grazing hers. Finally, Emma simply couldn't take it anymore and pressed her lips firmly to his. He moaned loudly in resoponse, and ran this hand slowly up her thigh.

She groaned in utter frustration, he could be such a damn tease. She pressed her tongue to his lips demanding entrance, which he granted her in a mere matter of seconds. Thus, a battle a for dominance broke out as they explored each other's mouths, opening them wider and wider as they tried to get closer and closer.

After several minutes, they both pulled away roughly for much needed oxygen.

"I called us both in this morning" Will mumbled as he attacked her neck with hot kisses.

"Thank God" Emma panted as the same fire from last night began growing in her stomach again.

Until she smelled like it was burning.

"Will…" she whispered.

"Hmmm..?' he asked his lips still attached to her neck.

"The pancakes" she told him with a sigh.

"Oh shit"! He exclaimed quickly running to the stove.

He walked over to find that the pancake, once almost a golden-brown was now completely black and burnt to a crisp. Angry with himself for being so stupid, he sighed heavily and shut the burner off.

"It's Okay" Emma whispered wrapping her arms around him from behind, "I wasn't really hungry, well not for breakfast anyway" she added with a coy smile.

Will spun around quickly, scooping her up in his arms fireman style, causing her to squeak and giggle loudly as he carried her down the hallway back to the bedroom, where they had their first ever breakfast in bed together. _  
_


End file.
